1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seedbed of plant seeds, and more specifically to a simple seedbed with seeds which gives good conditions for seeds to sprout only by putting the seedbed in water.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional seedbed is designed to plant seeds in a way that the seeds can be kept Just covered with water or a mixture of water and liquid fertilizer in a tray, etc., to plant seeds in the earth soaking up water, and to plant seeds in, or in the hole made in, material like sponge which soaks up water in place of the ground.
Normally, in home gardening or small-scale farming, plant seeds are put directly in the ground to sprout with fertilizer appropriately provided, or young plants which have already sprouted from seeds are purchased or obtained in other methods to grow the plants in the ground, not in a seedbed.
Also in large-scale farming, desired plant seeds and basic materials such as seedbed containers, water and liquid fertilizer, earth, etc. should be prepared by a grower to obtain the necessary amount of young plants, put the water and earth in the containers, and plant the prepared seeds in the prepared basic materials.
However, in the conventional seed planting directly in the ground, planted seeds are often eaten by birds and small animals, or may not sprout due to inappropriate amount of water or earth covering the seeds. As a result, it is not certain how may seeds can successfully sprout, and it is difficult to correctly estimate how the seeds can grow in the given ground. Additionally, if some seeds do not sprout, young sprouting plants are positioned at irregular intervals, thereby reducing the productivity.
In large-scale farming, it is a time- and labor-consuming work to prepare seedbeds, plant seeds, and replant young sprouting plants from the seedbeds into the ground.